Anime Chirstmas
by otose
Summary: It's an Anime Christmas! There's dancing,singing,food, and presents. Join me and my characters as we mingle and celebrate the holiday with them. Anime: Inuyasha,Shaman King,Hellsing,Saiyuki,Ranma1/2,DeathNote and YYH.


Otose: It's an Anime Christmas!

Roger: That's nice.

Otose: Yup and I'm including us in it! Me, you, Jacki and Luna!

Roger: Fine let's get this started. Note that only the main characters will be here other's will have the other characters if the group doesn't have enough like the YYH group, they'll have Keiko, Botan, Yukina and Shizuru.

Otose: I'm making some anime characters related. Also I apologized if I'm missing people, also I changed my age.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

It was Christmas Eve and some anime shows decided to get to getter to celebrate. Who was here May you ask well: The Inuyasha crew, The Shaman King crew, The Saiyuki crew, The Hellsing group, The Yu Yu Hakusho team, The Death Note cast, Ranma 1/2 and There was a group of teens who's house was being used for the party.

It was an hour before the party and the group of unknown teens was getting last minute things ready.

"Roger! Hand me the tape will you?" Asked a girl of 15, with black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a pretty white blouse with black dress pants. She was hanging a poster like picture of Santa.

"Here Jacki." Said the boy known as Roger, he had red hair, green eyes and was wearing a black dress shirt and pants. He looked around and saw two of the other girls throwing tinsel on the tree.

"I think that's good." Said the one with black and hazel eyes, this was Luna.

"Ok." Said the other girl, she had black hair and hazel eyes, thought her skin color was different, she was Mexican, not white or Japanese, in Luna's case. This was Isabel. Roger walked over to them.

"Seen Otose?" he asked them. Both shook their heads no. he sighed, the doorbell rang. The guests have arrived.

"I got it!" Jacki said running to open the door. She smiled.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted the Saiyuki team.

They said their hello's and came in.

"Where's the food?" Goku asked.

"In the kitchen." Luna answered pointing the way. Goku thanked her and went to the kitchen.

"Better not it all you black hole!" Gojyo shouted. Isabel came out with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Coco?" She offered.

"Thank you." Hakkai said Him and Gojyo grabbing a mug. The doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Roger called. He opened the door, it was the Inuyasha group.

"Come in." Roger said stepping aside to let them in. Kagome was holding a plate of cookies.

"Here," she said handing him the plate, "I made them for the party." Roger took it and went to set it in the kitchen. Goku peeked out and saw Kagome and Shippo.

"Kagome! Shippo! Hey!" Goku greeted running out to see them.

"Goku!" Shippo said jumping on the older boy head. Luna smiled and turned some music one, it was a cd mixed with regular songs and Christmas songs. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed and looked at his feet. He mumbled something, but it made Kagome smile and went to the area, which was cleared, that was meant for dancing. Miroku looked at Sango.

"Do you care to dance?" He asked. Sango nodded and both went to the dance floor. The doorbell rang again.

"I got it." Jacki said, opening the door. It was the YYH group. They entered the house.

"What's up everyone?" Yusuke greeted.

"Yusuke!" Kagome shouted, greeting her cousin and later Keiko and the other girls. Everyone said hello and mingled. The couples danced, the singles talked and Goku and Shippo ate most of Kagome's home baked cookies.

"Has anyone seen Otose?" Roger asked everyone. He received a bunch of no's. 'Where is that girl?' he wondered. There was a knock at the door. He opened.

"Sir Integra, hello." He said greeted letting her and her companions enter.

"Hello." She greeted. Roger watched her enter and glared at Alucard, last time they did this he almost sucked his blood! He then noticed the Seras was holding a glass container with cake inside of it.

"Here, I thought we would bring something, so I baked a cake, with Walter's help of course." She said giving it to him. He thanked her and brought it to the kitchen.

Knock, knock went the door, Luna opened it. It was the Death note team.

"Hi everyone come in." She said.

"Hello, hope you don't mind but L brought a lot of sweets to the party." Light said to Luna. Before she could answer Shippo appeared out of nowhere, Goku behind him.

"Are you kidding? We don't mind!" Shippo said grabbing the sweets. Luna chuckled, "Well enjoy you selves." She said walking off. Misa looked around and saw the dancing couples.

"Light-kun, will you dance with me?" Misa asked. Light looked at the couples dancing then back to Misa, he sighed. It was Christmas Eve; he should at least be nice right?

"Ok." He said, making Misa squeal and both joined the dancers. L looked around and saw his three successors hanging around the kitchen. He saw Matt talking with Goku, probably showing him some game, and Mello and Shippo eating chocolate together, leaving Near to watch all of this.

He was approached by Roger, "Have you seen Otose?" he asked.

"No." L said and walked away. The doorbell rang. "Mine!" Jacki said running to the door. The Shaman King team was here.

"Hi everyone! Come in." She said. She saw Toma hand her something, it was a dish of moon cakes.

"For the party." She said in a shy voice. Jacki smiled and thanked her and took the dish to the kitchen.

A few minutes later and the Ranma ½ crew where here, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse. Ukyo brought some of her famous dishes from her shop, and Shampoo had brought ramen, to which Inuyasha was drooling over.

The party was going well. Everyone was talking; some of the couples were still dancing, other sitting on the couch and talking sipping hot coco. Other's we're talking to crushes, other's talked about the holidays.

"Damn it!" Roger shouted grabbing everyone's attention, "Where the hell is Otose!" He screamed.

"I'm right here." Said a girl with black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a long red sleeve shirt, black dress pants and had her hair in a ponytail. She was Mexican just like Isabel. She smiled a cheesy smile.

"Quetal?" She said speaking Spanish.

"Quetal? Quetal? What the hell do you mean 'what's up?' Where the hell have you been?" Roger screamed in her face.

"Chill, I was grabbing ice, and I bought Santa hats for everyone." She replied holding up the bag and throwing the hats onto people's heads. Some hat's landed on people who, most likely would of toke them off, but still kept them on, like Alucard, Sanzo, Integra, Inuyasha, Hiei and Ren . He sighed and everyone laughed and continued on with what they were previously doing.

"Could have told some one." Roger said leaning against the wall.

"My bad, anyway I'm here now." Otose said. He nodded and walked off. Some of the people were mingling. Luna was talking with Toma, Pilika, Akane and Ukyo. Roger was chatting with Yoh, Ren, Ranma and Horo-Horo. Jacki was talking to Anna, Shampoo and Ryoga. Isabel was telling jokes to Goku, Shippo, Mello, Matt and Near. While the older one's talked, or danced.

The party was fun, people were sitting around the fire place, talking, laughing, drinking hot coco and eating the food from the kitchen. The rivalry between some forgotten and spent enjoying one another's company. A few of the couples were caught under the mistletoe, making them blushed and other's cheer around them.

After a while blankets, pillows and sleeping bags were passed around. Everyone was spending the night. The guys and girls were separated, the guys were taking the family room and the girls the living room. Around ten though, Otose and Luna decided it would be fun and funny to get everyone into a pillow fight. It happened, with them being hit the most. Though the more 'mature' ones stayed out of it, Integra, Kurama, Hiei, Anna, Alucard, Walter, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Roger. Everyone settled down after an hour and went to sleep

"Time for the gift's" Otose cried, waking everyone up and getting them to the Christmas tree. It was 8:30.

"You got us all gifts?" Everyone asked looking at the teens, who were hosting the party.

"Yup" cried all five 15 years old. Everyone was handed a gift and were excited as to what they got.

"Wow! A new top!" Shippo said looking at it.

"Whoa! A box filled with different kinds of chocolates from around the world!" cried Mello.

"Holly shit! The Sims 3!" cried Matt.

And many reactions to come, Sanzo got a new banishing gun. Misa got a new makeup set. Goku got a meat bun plushy. Gojyo got casino royal 007. Hakkai got a book that he had wanted to get.

Light got a new laptop. L got a free 'all you can eat' at some bakery/restaurant. Kagome got new bow and arrows.

Sango, polish for her boomerang. Miroku some sutras. Inuyasha got a new sword.

Alucard got a new gun. Seras got a kitten. Integra got a very good brand of cigars. Walter got new wires to fight with. Pip got a new hat.

Yoh got new head phones. Anna was given a work out book to help train Yoh. Manta got a new laptop as well. Ren got a new spear. Horo-Horo a new snow bored. Chocolate Love got a joke book. Ryu got a new wooded sword. Toma got a new cooking book. Pilika got a new shirt. Faust got a book about herbs and how to use them for medical use. The ghost got offerings so they were fine.

Yusuke got a new workout outfit. Keiko got a new dress. Yukina was giving a new Kimono. Hiei got a new sword as well. Kurama got a book about plants with seeds. Kuwabara was given a shirt. Botan got a new oar, and Shizuru got a new lighter.

Ranma got a new outfit, Akane a sun dress, Ukyo a new spatula, Ryoga got new bandanas, Shampoo got new weapons to replace her old ones and Mousse got new glasses.

"Wow this is amazing thank you!" Every said, thanking the teens.

"No problem, glad you like your presents" Otose said.

"Hey let's sing a Christmas song!" Jacki offered.

"Which one?" Roger asked.

"We know!" Isabel and Luna said, "Jingle bells!"

Everyone nodded and stood around the Christmas tree, everyone began to sing, even Sanzo, Hiei, Alucard and Ren, though not as enthusiastic.

Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Everyone smiled and faced the readers of this story and shouted:

Merry Christmas to all! And a Happy New Year!


End file.
